


give me some love, boy

by volcanic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Implied Switching, Jealous Lance (Voltron), M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Top Lance (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Male Keith (Voltron), Wall Sex, mlm author, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volcanic/pseuds/volcanic
Summary: In retrospect, it shouldn't have been surprising that Lance pounced on him after today’s mission. Keith knows he can be oblivious, but the planet’s princess had been touchy with him in a way that was hard for any of the paladins to ignore, much less him. Though, it's difficult to think about much of anything when he has his boyfriend pressed up against him, soft lips making him melt.In his defense, Keith is a weak man.





	give me some love, boy

**Author's Note:**

> both neutral and afab language is used for keith jsyk

When he woke up this morning, Keith wasn't expecting to get pushed up against a wall today, but he doesn't exactly mind going with it when it's Lance.

The two of them have been together for a few months now, albeit in secret, but that hasn't seemed to stop Lance from being affectionate with him. He links their pinkies together under the dinner table, finds opportunities to hold his hand any time it can be construed as platonic, and──a little less surprising─pulls him into kisses the second they’re by themselves. Sometimes more than that, after they passed a certain point in their relationship.

In retrospect, it shouldn't have been surprising that Lance pounced on him after today’s mission. Keith knows he can be oblivious, but the planet’s princess had been touchy with him in a way that was hard for _ any _of the paladins to ignore, much less him. Though, it's difficult to think about much of anything when he has his boyfriend pressed up against him, soft lips making him melt.

In his defense, Keith is a weak man.

“Mmh,” he mumbles against the forceful press of Lance’s mouth, pulling back in the minimal space allowed to him with Lance’s hands pressing his shoulders back against the wall of a particularly unused hallway. “Feeling possessive?” He asks, voice rough in his throat. Lance doesn't miss a beat, moving to press kisses down Keith’s neck since his mouth is otherwise occupied.

“Maybe a little,” he says into the skin of his throat. “What about it?”

“It's just──_hah,” _ Keith pants when Lance scrapes the point of his canines against a sensitive spot on his neck, teasing a bite but letting his mouth hover just barely against Keith’s skin.

“Mhm.” Lance hums smugly, moving to capture Keith’s lips again, nudging his mouth open with the tip of his tongue and taking Keith apart until he’s panting, hips bucking against the bulge he feels pressed up against his thigh. Lance pulls away again, leaving Keith to chase him, light-headed as he presses open-mouthed kisses down the length of his neck, sucking marks above his collarbones. Keith feels soft fingertips nudge up the hem of his shirt, thumbs stroking along his hip bones, holding them back to the wall to still his subconscious grinding against Lance’s thigh.

“Ah, _ Lance,” _Keith gasps when Lance bites into the crook of his neck, where he's unfortunately learned is a particularly sensitive spot for Keith and seems determined to use against him. Lance kisses over the mark, almost apologetically.

“You sound so nice,” he murmurs, sending a shiver down Keith’s spine. He clutches at Lance’s arms, desperate for an anchor, and Lance moves his hands up to Keith’s waist, hitching up his shirt with unmistakable purpose.

“Lance,” he hisses, face flushed both from embarrassment and arousal, “We are in a _ hallway.” _

“We sure are,” Lance says, unbothered as he continues pressing feather-light kisses to Keith’s neck, fingers dancing over the soft curve of his stomach and making him shiver.

“Lance, c’mon,” he says, head tilting to give him more room. “People still use these rooms, they might──” His jaw snaps shut as Lance lifts his head from the crook of Keith’s neck to look at him, pinning him down with warm brown eyes. Lance rolls his hips forward, a pointed movement that presses the weight of his length against Keith.

“You don't want them to see how well you take my cock?” He asks lowly, eyes trained on Keith, who whimpers despite himself, hips jerking against where Lance grinds into him. “‘Cause you do, babe. Always so wet and ready for me…” he murmurs, fingertips dipping under Keith’s waistband, stroking down his happy trail and making his stomach clench.

They both freeze when the sound of footsteps echoes down the hall, along with distant murmurs of conversation. Their eyes lock in silent understanding, and Lance wastes no time before he’s hitching Keith’s legs up around his waist and opening the closest door. He quickly fumbles to engage the lock, pressing Keith back up against the wall the second it hisses closed, the new Castle’s soundproofing cutting off the sound of footsteps.

He doesn’t bother with any pretense of teasing, now, deftly unbuckling Keith’s belt and tugging his pants as far down as he can get them with his thighs wrapped around Lance’s waist. His lips quirk up into an amused smirk at the wet patch darkening Keith’s boxers, looking back up to his boyfriend with a knowing smile. Keith huffs frustratedly, cheeks flushed hot, holding Lance’s gaze and stubbornly trying not to let his expression crack as Lance cups him so his fingertips press against Keith’s entrance, slick folds parting against the barely-there pressure. Keith’s hips twitch forward, breath stuttering in his chest and heart thundering away against his ribcage while Lance tugs his boxers down, easily slipping two fingers into him and grinding the heel of his hand against Keith’s growth.

“You’re really,” Keith gets out in between stuttering breaths, “Really planning on fucking me with my pants on?” He asks, eyebrow raised in an attempt to keep his cool despite his boyfriend currently being knuckle-deep in him. Lance grins back, sharklike and predatory, crooking his fingers against Keith’s g-spot and practically _ beaming _ at the moan it earns him.

“They're _ kinda _ off,” he points out, not letting up despite the way Keith curls into him, gasping. He just leans back in, kissing Keith’s mouth closed and catching his bottom lip between his teeth, swallowing every noise Keith lets out as he presses another finger in alongside the first two.

“You’re doing so good, sweetheart,” he murmurs, pulling back to press wet kisses down Keith’s neck. Whenever they do this pet names spill from Lance’s lips like a waterfall──not the cheesy, stupid-sounding ones he usually pulls when he wants to rile Keith up a little, but the ones Keith never thought would get him...well, the way he is now. Head tilted back against the wall, his boyfriend sucking a hickey into the crook of his neck, fingers curling into him.

“Stop teasing,” Keith says, rolling his hips into the motion as Lance pulls back then thrusts his fingers _ deep. _His voice catches on an embarrassingly loud moan when Lance crooks his fingertips, pressing hard against his g-spot, and Keith feels his lips curl into a smile against his neck.

“You just got so tight,” he murmurs, pressing kisses along the line of Keith’s jaw. “God, I can't wait to fuck you.” 

“Then _ do it.” _ Keith growls. He digs his heels into the small of Lance’s back, pressing him in closer, and reaches down to palm at the bulge tenting his jeans. Lance lets out a soft groan, biting into Keith’s neck to muffle himself as Keith undoes his pants, tugging his boxers down unceremoniously.

“C’mon, Lance,” Keith says, voice low and breathless. “Need you in me, come _ on.”  
_

For all his teasing, Keith knows that it doesn't take much to get Lance to cave. He leans in, kissing and biting gently along Lance’s throat, hand curling around the base of his dick, and then Lance is pulling his fingers out of him and leaning away from his neck, eyes dark. Keith smirks, stroking him slow from base to tip so the head of his cock is pressing between Keith’s folds. Lance’s hips twitch forward, the first inch of his dick sinking into Keith, and he lets his hands settle on his hips, fingertips pressing in bruisingly tight as he bottoms out.

“Fuck,” He breathes out once their hips are flush together, eyes fluttering shut. “You feel so good, Keith, god…”

He opens his eyes again after a long moment, his gaze holding fast on Keith’s face, and he pulls out almost halfway before driving his hips forward, forcing a gasp from Keith’s throat. Keith wraps his arms around Lance’s neck, heels digging into his ass and encouraging his thrusts deeper, gasping out each time Lance grinds against him. Lance kisses him hard in the same moment that the head of his dick finds Keith’s g-spot and he clenches down, both of them moaning into the kiss.

“Ah, Lance, _ there,” _ Keith whines, mouth dropping open on a silent gasp when Lance pulls back and thrusts his cock _ hard _ into the same spot. One hand smooths up Keith’s waist, hitching his shirt up over his stomach, and Lance smiles smugly at the slight bulge in Keith’s abdomen every time he thrusts up. Keith shudders, squeezing around him, and Lance presses his palm flat against Keith's stomach, watching almost in awe as Keith bucks his hips up into the motion, moaning.

“You’re so noisy,” Lance says delightedly, leisurely rolling his hips forward and sounding for all the world like he _ isn’t _ currently balls-deep in Keith’s cunt, which kind of makes Keith want to punch him. Or make him as much of a mess as he feels like right now.

“Fuck you,” he says instead of doing either of those things. Lance hums, using the hand he has on Keith’s hip to hitch him up against the wall, subsequently angling himself deeper, and Keith swears he can feel him in his _ throat.  
_

“Mm, thought I was doin’ that to_ you, _ sweetheart.” Lance says, grinning all crooked and pretty and _ perfect, _ and Keith is going to kill him. He bites his lip, tightening his legs around Lance’s waist and looking up at him through his eyelashes.

“Please, Lance…” He says, and if he lets his voice get a little breathier than it needs to be, that’s his business. His lips quirk up into a smile as he feels Lance’s grip on his hip tighten, smug expression falling. Keith moans softly, rolling his hips down against Lance and dragging his nails over his back, Lance’s hips twitching forward and a whimper falling from his lips. The hand on Keith’s stomach moves back to his hips, and Lance’s thrusts turn shallow and hard, startling a loud gasp from Keith.

_ “Ah, _ fuck!” He groans, nails biting into Lance’s back in an attempt to anchor himself as Lance drives into him, leaning back in to press open-mouthed kisses along the line of Keith’s neck. “Fuck, Lance, I’m close──” he manages just before Lance presses in deep, grinding against his g-spot, and Keith is shaking, coming on his cock and clenching down around him, coaxing breathy moans from Lance’s mouth.

Keith wraps his arms tighter around him, pressing him close and letting Lance fuck him through the aftershocks. He shudders when he feels Lance’s release flood him; slow, gentle thrusts forcing it out with each stroke and letting it drip down his still twitching thighs.

Lance’s panting breaths even out after a few moments, and his eyes flutter open, his expression turning familiarly smug when he catches sight of Keith’s face flushed pink.

“Good, huh?” He says, grinning. Keith tosses his head, flicking his bangs out of his eyes where they’d fallen in front of his face, his lips curving into a smile.

“Shut up,” he huffs, still near-breathless as a lingering aftershock shivers through him. Lance grunts softly at the brief pulses around him that come along with each one, and braces his hands under Keith’s ass, holding him up as he pulls out. Keith quakes, feeling Lance’s cum leak out of him now that he isn’t holding it in, and he unravels himself from his boyfriend’s body, legs weak as he gets back down.

“Well, if your jelly legs are any indication…” Lance retorts, infuriatingly pleased with himself. Keith glares up at him, tugging his boxers and pants back up and redoing his belt.

“I let you come inside, you’re not allowed to make fun of me.” He grumbles. Lance holds his hands up, giving Keith his best innocent look.

“Hey, no making fun here! Just casual observations about how much my _ gorgeous _ boyfriend loves my──” Keith cuts him off, shoving a hand over his mouth and glaring at him harder, his face burning.

“No. Absolutely not.” He says. Lance raises an eyebrow at him in silent challenge, and even with his mouth covered, Keith can tell he’s smiling smugly.

Lance’s expression turns sultry after a moment, eyes lidded, and Keith takes in a sharp breath as Lance carefully draws two of Keith’s fingers into his mouth. He looks up at Keith as he sucks at them slowly, suggestively, and pulls back once he seems to have deemed Keith sufficiently flustered. HIs tongue drags against them as he does, and Keith shivers.

“Mmm.” Lance hums, inclining his head down towards Keith and gently pushing his hand away from his mouth, the smile on his face making it absolutely clear that he knows _ exactly _ what he’s doing. “Then what do you say about getting back at me?”

Keith draws in a slow, steadying breath.

“I say,” he says, holding Lance’s gaze challengingly. “You should pick a strap before I get there first.”

Lance’s eyes spark with excitement.

“Race you there, hotshot.”

_ “Bet.” _


End file.
